


The wet dream before Christmas - Chris Hemsworth

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Chris Hemsworth

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone.

Holly jumped back and closed her robe that had slightly opened, seeing Chris Hemsworth in all his muscled glory sitting in the armchair. “There’s coffee brewing in the kitchen, babe," he grinned. “Sorry it’s not ready yet, you woke up faster than I thought.”

 

Her mouth agape, Holly couldn’t say a word but she pinched herself. The sting was enough to make her realize Chris was really there. Shuddering, she slowly made her way to the living room, sitting on the ottoman. “I’d ask why you’re here buuuuut based on my dream last night, I’d guess there’s no point?”

“Why do you say that, babe?” Chris grinned as he chewed on a toothpick.

Holly stared at him, then shook her head. She stood and went off to the kitchen without a word, getting mugs in the cupboard. She didn’t have time to grab the coffee pot that she felt Chris pressing himself against her. She sucked in a breath and grabbed the side of the counter. “C-c-can I help you there?” she stammered.

“I don’t know, can you?" Chris chuckled as he tugged on the belt holding her robe closed.

Holly groaned and grabbed the belt, gripping it tight so her robe would stay closed. “What do you think you’re doing there, Blondie?”

“Indulging one of your fantasies, babe.”

Scarlet red, Holly recounted telling Ivy about an intense fantasy she had about Chris taking her roughly against the kitchen counter. “How did you know that?” she muttered as he pressed himself harder against her.

“Trade secret,” he chuckled as he tugged again on the belt, his tongue licking the crook of her neck. Finally, Holly gave up and let go of the belt and Chris peeled her out of her robe, throwing it behind him. He leaned down and licked from her shoulder to her neck, then nibbled on her earlobe, his large hands running down her sides, coming up on her stomach only to cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking her nipples as he kissed her neck.

Holly moaned softly and reached back, grabbing Chris’ ass as best she could but he was a giant against her. He lifted her up and bent her over the counter, his fingertips grazing the back of her thighs. “Hold on tight, babe,” he growled.

“Sweet fuck!” Holly whined as she looked back.

Chris wiggled his eyebrows and smiled widely. “That’s the plan!” he replied as he took off his t-shirt and undid his belt, pushing down his jeans. Holly whimpered at the sight of him, thinking he could never fit in there but she was more than willing to let him try. Chris caught her looking and grinned, then slowly sunk to the floor, his hands running from her ass to her thighs. He spread her wider, Holly holding on to the counter, and licked her slowly, groaning at her taste. He latched on her clit, sucking on it gently, then flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“FUCK! Don’t….oh fuck yes!" Holly shrieked.

Chris pulled back, licking his lips. “Don’t what, babe?”

Holly reached and grabbed his hair, pushing him back to her pussy. “DON’T STOP!” she growled.

Chris chuckled and went back to it, licking harder, deeper, shoving his tongue inside of her. He reached down to stroke his hard cock, needing some relief, and when he knew Holly was ready, stood back up, his hand splayed on the small of her back. Just for the fun of it, he kept toying with her clit, Holly whimpering, cursing to the gods as she tried to breathe and when Chris pushed in roughly, she climaxed around him, screaming his name loud enough to wake the neighbours. “Good girl!” Chris chuckled, hissing when she clamped around him. He thrust slowly as she came down from her orgasm but he knew she wouldn’t last long the second time around.

Holly screamed again, trying to dig her nails through the ceramic counter. Her nipples brushed against the tiles, the cold bringing another sensation in the mix, her eyes rolled back as Chris pounded into her. “Oh my fucking GOOOOOOOOOD!” she screamed.

“Come on, babe, you gotta have another one in there!” he hissed, teetering over the edge. He gripped her hair and gently pulled her up, Holly’s back arched and she reached back, gripping his hips.

“Right th….fuck...there...FUCK YES!” she screamed, her body clamping around Chris. He growled and pounded through her orgasm, falling into his at the same time. He held her steady against the counter until they could both breathe normally again. When he let go, it was like Holly was boneless. Chris chuckled and swooped her up.

“Need some rest, Holly?”

“Just a tad,” She smiled, her eyes hooded. She nestled against his chest and he brought her upstairs, settling her in her bed as he climbed in. Holly reached for her phone and sent a quick message to Ivy.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone back down on the night table and made herself comfortable against Chris’ chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
